


Camelot Spa & Wellness Centre

by lizlybear



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur is a Prat, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Merlin, Getting Together, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with a tiny plot, Sauna, Semi-Public Sex, Top Arthur, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Merlin almost gets fired, Arthur's apology isn't what it looks like and Gwaine gets off on it.





	Camelot Spa & Wellness Centre

The Camelot Spa & Wellness Centre is quiet after nine thirty. Merlin waves hello to the night watch, he doesn’t have time for a chat tonight. He has an early day tomorrow and he wants to be done before eleven. As he enters the employee lounge he is greeted by loud chatter. His colleagues are all getting ready. Quickly changing into his uniform he heads over to the roster. Damn it! Stupid Edwin gave him the sauna. It’s a one-man job and the worst one.

Freya giggles as she sees his expression. “I guess he’s still mad. Maybe bring him something sweet tomorrow?”

She laughs again and walks over to the closet. They both start filling their baskets with cleaning supplies.

“You’d think he’s over it by now. I honestly didn’t know. Who the hell keeps a beetle as a pet? And then brings it to work?! I said I was sorry a thousand times.”

With a sigh he says goodbye and hastily makes his way to the other end of the building. He passes the pool and he shivers. There is something about dark water that freaks him out. Arriving at the sauna, he turns on the lights and dials down the heat. Once inside, he immediately starts sweating. Fuck it, he thinks and pulls his shirt over his head, he drops his trousers as well. This will have to do, he doesn’t dare go naked lest Edwin decides to drop in.

He goes over to the radio panel and plugs in his mp3 player. When the first notes of  _ ST Elmo’s Fire _ blast over the speakers, Merlin grins and starts his routine. An hour and a half in has Merlin bellowing out the words to  _ You’re the Voice _ . He shimmies his hips and sings into the mop handle.

He turns around and freezes.

A man, trying to hold his laughter, is standing at the door.

He feels his already hot face grow hotter when the blonde starts a slow clap. Merlin clears his throat. 

“The sauna is closed right now, I don’t know who let you in but you should leave.”

Even to his own ears he sounds snappy but said ears are burning with embarrassment at being caught.

“I think you’ll find that I have every right to be here, actually.” The man answers. “You should have been done cleaning already. So if I were you I’d stop dancing, if you can call it that, and start cleaning.”

Merlin sputters, because what? No. Just no. He watches as the prat crosses the room and drops a clinking bag onto the bench. Merlin drops his mop and strides over to the man, placing his hand on a broad shoulder. “Hey, I’m serious you can’t be here!”

He doesn’t know what happens but he is suddenly facing the ground with his arm twisted around his back.

“Do you know who I am? I can get you fired. Now be a good boy and finish your job quietly or I will report you.”

“I don’t bloody care who you are! You can be the king, it doesn’t change the fact that this place is closed! Now get your hands off of me or I will report  _ you _ !”

The blond doesn’t let him go, but he does seem to be talking to someone.

“Yes, this is Arthur Pendragon.”

Merlin feels his face drain of blood. Fuck. He just threatened the owner’s son

“I have a situation, apparently the help wasn’t informed that I would be using the facilities tonight.”

_ The help _ ?! Merlin’s seething. Respect-less asshole.

“Uh huh, yeah, okay. I’m sending him home right now. I want a note in his file, this is an official warning. Yes, well... just make it happen.”

Arthur lets him go with a small push and Merlin stumbles, rubbing his arm.

“An official warning? Really? This isn’t even my fault, Edwin didn’t tell me anything,” he snaps out in anger.

“Edwin says he told you, so it’s his word against yours and at this point I’m inclined to believe your supervisor,” the arrogant bastard tells him with a smug look that Merlin would like to wipe of his face.

He picks up the mop and gets his cleaning supplies. Putting on his trousers and shirt is a little awkward with Arthur intently looking at him. He leaves as fast as he can, not even stopping to get out of his uniform. He can’t face Edwin now. There is so much anger and humiliation coursing through his veins, he’ll break the bastard’s nose. 

 

*****

 

Merlin is called into HR four days later. Merlin sighs. He’s on his way to the head office, for a meeting with Ms. Le Faye. He suspects he’s going to be fired. Fuck that stupid asshole Edwin and that spoiled good for nothing blond brat. Oh sure, that gorgeous, spoiled clot pole was the last straw, but Edwin orchestrated it. If he was going down, then he’s going to take that smarmy, scarred beetle-loving bastard with him. Upon entering the office he’s greeted by Gwen, who smiles at him.

“Morgana isn’t here yet, she’s having lunch with her brother. She should be in on time though. How have you been?”

“I’ve been okay. I just heard a job opened up with Doctor Gaius and I start in two months. How have you been?”

“Wow, Merlin! That sounds fantastic. You’ll finally be a potion master!”

“Hahaha no, no I’ll be a pharmaceutical chemist.”

“Oh, I know, but potion master sounds cooler. I’m good though, nothing going on. Just living the good life.” 

She laughs and Merlin can’t help but laugh with her, because yeah, potion master does sound way better.

The door swings open and Morgana enters the office like a whirlwind.

“Oh my god! I’m sorry. I should have been here five minutes ago but Arthur was pouting and I couldn’t leave him like that. I swear, he’s like a kicked puppy.”

She huffs and throws her coat on a chair as she beckons Merlin to follow her into her office.

“You want anything to drink?”

Merlin shakes his head no. He just needs to know if he still has a job. He fidgets and waits for the penny to drop.

Ms. please-call-me-Morgana le Faye clears her throat. 

“Okay, so I received an official complaint last week. To my surprise it was my brother who filed it. Now, the complaint was that the sauna wasn’t done when my brother was hosting a get-together with his associates. Naturally, I called him to see what the story was before setting up the appointment with you.”

She gives Merlin a look, but he is determined to keep himself in check. ‘Get together with associates’, huh? More like a booze party for frat boys. He has to bite his tongue but he manages to just nod his head.

Morgana continues. 

“So as you know I just had lunch with him. He’s dropping the complaint. So I’m sorry you had to come here on what is probably your day off but it wasn’t necessary. Do you have anything you want to ask or are we done here?”

Merlin blinks at her. What the hell just happened? “Uhm, he dropped the complaint just like that?” He shakes his head in disbelief.

“Yeah, he said your supervisor didn’t let you know you had to start early because he had a party and the place had to be clean. He did say you were extremely rude but he could understand that you were just overwhelmed by his presence.”

She starts laughing, probably at his face. He can feel it contort in a scowl.

“I was not! Ugh. He is so full of himself. With his stupid face.” He feels himself turn hot. “Oh God, I’m sorry. In know he’s your brother. He just makes me mad.”

She gives him a wide grin.

“Yeah he has that effect on people. You seem to have had a similar effect on him.”

Merlin takes a deep breath, and thanks her for the meeting.

He walks out feeling like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He waves goodbye to Gwen but stops in his tracks when he sees Edwin sitting in the waiting area. The scarred man glares at him and for some reason a shiver runs down his spine. He shakes himself out of it and hurries out the door. 

 

******

 

It’s Friday night and the roster is the same as the week before. The new supervisor, Percival-but-you-can-call-me-Percy, hasn’t changed it yet. The man is big. All muscles. And if Merlin didn’t have a gigantic crush on Arthur, he might have tried to climb him like a tree. He grabs his supplies and trots off to the far end of the building.

He’s making a list in his head of the things he still has to do. Turning to his basket he mentally checks off mopping the floor. He grabs a clean cloth and he does not shriek when he finds Arthur-fucking-Pendragon standing in the doorway.  _ He doesn’t, _ okay? He takes in Arthur's relaxed pose, head cocked, leaning against the door frame with a soft smile on his face.

“Have a drink with me?” He’s holding up a bottle of wine. Merlin can’t see the label.  


“Uh no? What makes you think I’d have a drink with you? You nearly cost me my job! You were an absolute arse!”

“Hey! I know, okay? This is me trying to apologise. And you’re almost done right?”

Merlin regarded Arthur in silence before sighing and nodding his head. 

“Fine, I suppose we can have a drink after work while you apologise.”

Arthur’s smile is blinding and Merlin shakes his head before continuing cleaning, only to realise that he is still in his boxers. He blushes and tries to suppress his self-consciousness.

Fifteen minutes later he finishes. He puts everything away and pulls off the plastic gloves. He turns to Arthur, whose presence seems to fill the small, overly warm room. His clothes are on the bench next to Arthur. He’ll have to get dressed right in front of him. When he reaches for his clothes, Arthur pulls them behind himself shaking his head.

“It’s still warm, you shouldn’t get overheated.”

His eyes travel along the length of Merlin’s body. The air suddenly feels charged, horrified he can feel his cock stir. Quickly he drops onto bench.

“I’m ready for that apology now,” Merlin says. Sniffing snootily he holds out one of the glasses.

Arthur laughs and nods his head.

He sips the bubbly wine. Or is it Champagne? He’s not sure, but he likes it. Beside him, Arthur clears his throat and Merlin looks at him.

“So uhm, listen. I was in the wrong. My father and I… we had a fight and I know it’s not an excuse but I was in a foul mood. Seeing you dance and sing was actually very nice but then you reacted that way and I reacted back and suddenly I was on the phone.”

Arthur trails off and, fuck it, if he doesn’t look very pleased with himself.

“Right, firstly, that is not an apology. Second are you honestly blaming me for your temper?” He holds out his glass to Arthur.

“Puh-lease, I am here telling you I may have overreacted. You should apologise to me now.”

“Whatever for? I didn’t do anything wrong. At all.” Arthur sits there and looks at him. Merlin squirms under his gaze and sighs. “Fine, I may have overreacted as well. But you started it!”

After that, talking comes easy. It’s ten thirty when a throat is cleared at the entrance. Merlin blushes beet red when he realises he’s still mostly naked and they shifted awfully close during conversation.

“Gwaine! Uhm this isn’t...” His view is suddenly obscured by a broad back. His eyes drop to the bubble of Arthur’s arse and fuck what he wouldn’t do to get his hands and or mouth on that. He’s not particularly picky about that. He shakes his head and concentrates on the conversation between Arthur and Gwaine.

“This is exactly what it looks like.”

Arthur makes it sound like they were about to have sex, which... Oh! Oh boy. A giant light bulb just went off in his head. Arthur was making his move. Damn it. He caught on too late.

“Sure princess, I believe you. Despite you being the owner’s son, I have to close the building for the night”

Arthur shifts, but Merlin can’t see what is happening

“Merlin. Get dressed please. We have to cut our night short.”

Arthur Walks over to the door and turns back to Merlin.

“You go ahead, I’ll catch up”

Back in his clothes, he grabs his supplies and hurries after the two men. He makes a quick detour through the employee area. As he walks out he catches Arthur and Gwaine in a heated, whispered conversation that breaks the moment he is close enough to hear.

Arthur walks him to his car. He stands at the door indecisive before turning around. Arthur is standing right behind him. He slowly lifts his head until he meets Arthur’s intense gaze. A shiver runs up his spine

“So... thank you for the apology.”

“It was my pleasure.”

Arthur crowds him against the car door and bends down. He stops inches from Merlin’s lips and Merlin knows that he has to make the final step. He wants to, he’s going to. He closes his eyes and connects their lips together. The kiss is hungry and hot. Arthur presses forward until Merlin is pushed against the car. He grabs onto Arthur’s shoulders to steady himself. Their tongues slide together in a filthy, open-mouthed kiss. Merlin hooks his leg around Arthur’s hip. They groan when the shift presses their cocks together. Arthur slips his hand down to Merlin’s arse and squeezes his cheek. Merlin moans into the kiss. Arthur pulls back, peppering his lips with quick pecks before pulling away completely. Merlin licks his lips, and Arthur groans out loud dropping his head onto Merlin’s shoulder.

“Fuck. I really want to ask you in for coffee. Or Netflix and chill.”

Merlin huffs out a laugh.

“And I would likely tell you yes. Unfortunately I can’t. I have an early day tomorrow. And I’m afraid if we start a show we will binge watch the whole weekend away.”

“Ah but I can tell you right now I’m very good at binge watching and I never had any complains.”

“Good to know. We’ll binge watch later this week? If you still want to?”

Arthur leans in and gives him a hard kiss. 

“Yes, I still want to. I’ll text you and we’ll work something out.”

He’s halfway home before he realises he they didn’t exchange numbers. Fuck, he should have just gone with Artur tonight. He could have cancelled brunch, his mum wouldn’t have minded. He wonders if HR will give him Arthur’s number. 

 

*****

 

The week has gone by rather quickly. Friday morning dawns and Merlin lays in bed scrolling through Tumblr when he gets a text from an unknown number.

_ ‘Are you working tonight?’ _

And before he can answer another message comes in.

_ ‘This is Arthur btw’ _

He smiles at his screen.

_ ‘Yes I’m working, how the hell did you get my number?’ _

_ ‘Lets just say my sister is easily distracted’ _

_ ‘Also I will see you tonight. We have some binge watching to catch up on. ; ) ’   
_

_ ‘Yes, I’ll be ready for a thorough binge session hahaha’ _

_ ‘You are killing me! See you tonight.’ _

Oh fuck, he drops his phone on the bed and grins up at the ceiling like a maniac. Today was going to be a good day. 

 

*****

 

That evening, when he arrives at work, Freya sniffs at him.

“Have you got a date?”

“What gave me away? And yes, I have a date. At least I think I do.”

She shrugs and smiles. “You smell really good”

“Oh nice. So normally I stink? Thanks for that. I love you too.” 

He grins when she rolls her eyes. Gathering his supplies, he waves goodbye and hurries towards the sauna.

Two hours later he drops the cloth into his basket and surveys the room. Lifting his arm he takes a whiff, still good.

He is just pulling on his shirt when hands snake around his waist.

“Mmmm, I’d rather you lose the clothes.”

Merlin drops the shirt and turns around, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck. Before he can say anything Arthur’s lips meet his. He opens his mouth almost immediately and Arthur groans into the kiss. The arms around his waist tighten, pulling him in against Arthur’s body. When he pulls away he’s panting. His half hard dick is pressed up against an impressive erection. He shifts, eliciting a moan from the gorgeous specimen plastered to his front. Arthur kisses him again, deepening the kiss instantly. He feels a hand slipping inside his pants, a finger tracing along the cleft.

“Fuck, Merlin. Can I?”

Merlin just nods, his pants and trousers hit the ground and just like that he’s naked. He doesn’t get time to feel self conscious because Arthur is unbuckling his own belt. The clasp hitting the ground is loud in the enclosed space. Next to go is the shirt. He takes a moment to appreciate the defined chest in front of him, before lowering his gaze to the erect cock jutting out. It curved slightly to the right, at least seven inches if he had to guess. The head’s a deep purplish red.

He licks his lips, a hitch in breath has him looking up into blue lust-filled eyes. He’s pulled against Arthur and they both groan as their cocks slide against each other. Arthur kisses him with intent. His mouth is being plundered and he loves it.

Arthur pulls back, letting Merlin go. He sinks down on the bench, pulling Merlin in by his hips. He eyes Merlin’s cock and the brunette shudders in anticipation. Arthur leans in, nosing around the base, inhaling deeply. He trails his lips along the shaft and Merlin shivers.

When the blond takes the head into his mouth Merlin’s knees go weak and he has to grab onto the broad shoulders. He looks down and sees Arthur’s lips stretched around his cock. Fucking hell, the sight alone nearly drives him over the edge. The suction is delicious, the velvet heat surrounding him is almost too much.

He closes his eyes and lets his head drop back, when he feels the head tap the back of Arthur’s throat his hips stutter forward. A hand tightens on his hip, and then the blond swallows around the head. He  _ is _ going to cum. Sliding one of his hands into the blond hair he tugs at it.

Suddenly, the heat is gone and Arthur has a vice like grip on the base of his cock. He whines low in his throat. It takes at least three minutes for him to come back from the edge. No longer in immediate danger of coming Merlin bends down, swiping his tongue over Arthur’s lips. He deepens the kiss immediately. He moans into it and curls his hand around the back of the blond’s neck.

Arthur pulls back and pecks him on the lips before turning him around. His cheeks are pulled apart, a wet finger traces around his rim. It prods and pushes against the puckered hole until it gives. He gasps as the finger presses into his hole. Minutes later a second finger joins the first. His cock is already twitching in an effort to grow hard again. A hand cups his balls, and rolls them around.

When a third finger is added, the stinging sensation together with the fingers grazing his prostate is driving him wild. He pushes back on the fingers while he leans forward. His hands are on his knees, and with the new angle Arthur’s fingers can reach deeper. He whines in the back of his throat.

The fingers pull out and he is roughly turned around. Arthur drags him into his lap. Arthur’s cock is dragging wetly across Merlin’s abs. He smiles at the blond and kisses him. After a while he becomes aware of a hand on his hip is urging him up.

He surges up and breaks the kiss. He grips Arthur’s shoulders, and only starts to descend when he feels the head of Arthur’s cock dragging over his hole. It takes three tries but then the head catches on the rim and he feels it popping past the tight ring. It’s a slow slide down, but finally he has every inch inside of him. He feels so full. He experiments with a slow hip roll. Eliciting a soft whine from Arthur. Smiling, he drapes his arms over Arthur’s shoulders and does it again. Straining his thigh muscles he lifts himself a few inches before grinding down. Arthur is flushed and struggling to breathe.  


Arthur’s panting now, leaning his head against Merlin’s collarbone. It seems to take forever for him to get some control back. Eventually the hands on his hips tighten and he is lifted up. Only to be dropped down. After a few thrusts he sighs. The angle isn’t doing it. He really needs it hard and fast, like right now.

Arthur seems to share his frustration because one moment he is sitting on a cock and the next he is flat on his back. A noise by the door startles him and he turns his head towards it. But Arthur is right there, gripping his chin and pecking him on the lips. Suddenly Arthur is everywhere. Invading all of his senses. A spicy, masculine scent fills Merlin’s nostrils. The taste of coffee on his tongue and the sound of heavy breathing in his ears. He feels every inch of Arthur’s thick cock sliding back into him. With his legs pushed up against his torso, the angle is better and Arthur uses the leverage to set up a steady, fast pace.

Every other thrust hits his prostate and his own cock is dribbling pre cum all over his treasure trail. Arthur folds out one of Merlin’s legs and relocates it over his shoulder. He keeps a tight grip on the calf, with the new position comes more power behind the relentless thrusts.

Merlin slides a hand over Arthur’s arms, he grips the shoulder and looks into Arthur’s eyes. The pupils are blown wide open in lust and Merlin shudders at the intense gaze. He imagines he doesn’t look any different. His leg is shifted again and now he hits Merlin’s prostate spot-on.

Merlin is aware he is babbling, possibly begging but at this point he doesn’t really care. He just wants, no, he needs Arthur to finish it. He’s close, so fucking close. His focus is solely on the burning drag of Arthur’s cock pushing in and out of his hole. Tingles are shooting up his spine. Fingers close around his cock, squeezing. A thumb swipes over the tip of his cock. He feels his balls tighten up, and something hot twists in his belly. Yes! A bright light explodes behind his eyes, his hole clenches and seconds later he can feel Arthur coming deep inside of him.

He sighs as Arthur pulls him up. Arthur kisses him again. And again. Both coming down from their orgasms. He hears the shuffling noise again and he twists his neck to look over his shoulder. Gwaine is standing by the door, wiping his hand on a towel. His trousers are open and a flaccid dick is hanging out. It’s obvious what he’d been doing and Merlin feels his face heat up.

“Oh God, was he watching the whole time?”

He murmurs against Arthur’s chest.

“Mmm, we gave him quite the show.”

Merlin suddenly has a revelation, the conversation he walked in on. The noise he heard. Arthur knew Gwaine was watching, for all he knows Arthur told him when and where to watch.

“Thanks for the show lads, I enjoyed myself. Oh and princess? I’m definitely keeping a copy. I hope to see both of you next week.”

Gwaine salutes them and leaves the sauna.

“What the hell Arthur! Did you lose a bet or something? Was this all a fucking joke?”

Merlin is seething, he tries to get up but Arthur keeps him seated. He can feel the cum dribbling out of his abused hole. In any other scenario he would be enjoying that but as it is now he is way too tense and angry!

“No, no. I did not lose a bet and I certainly wasn’t making a joke. I like you, okay? A lot! But I also may have a kink? And Gwaine and me? We go way back. In college we had a bit of a competition going on. We’d have sex in front of the other and if the one watching could keep from touching themselves or joining in then they didn’t have to pay the tab at the local bar. It was a harmless game. We both got off on it. So he’s in between jobs at the moment and I offered him the night watch position. Last week he challenged me because he knows me and he saw how I was looking at you. So I accepted. I was planning on seducing you anyway. So I told him what time I was going to be here. He watched and clearly he lost. There were three football games last week, it’s a pretty high tab. But that aside, how do you feel about a proper date? ”

Merlin breathes in through his nose, and he feels the tension leaving his shoulders. No joke. Good. 

“Are you serious? I’m supposed to be okay with this?”

“Aren’t you? I mean you are still sitting on my cock.”

“Fine, I’m less bothered by it than I should be.”

“So the date is a yes?”

Merlin nods his head before frowning. “Wait, what the hell did he mean with ‘I’m keeping a copy?!’ “

Arthur smiles and turns Merlin’s head to the upper right corner of the room. A camera is pointed at the general area they are sitting in.

“Huh. Is that even legal?” Merlin wonders out loud. Arthur answers that ‘yes it is in fact legal’ as long as they don’t film the actual sauna area. And that they have to inform people that the camera is there. Which they do.

“Well damn, I want a copy as well”

Arthur smiles at him.

“So maybe next week I’m picking you up again?”

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I’m dying to get my hands on your arse.”

Once they are somewhat decent they stumble out of the sauna area and head towards the exit. Neither noticing the rather large man slinking out of the shadows. Smirking, the man types the date and time into his phone. This job was already looking up.

  
  


Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been playing around with this idea for a while. Basically an excuse to write porn hahaha, I finally finished it. Any and all mistakes are my own. All the kudos to Rawks for helping me with the edits. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Comments and kudos make my day. :)


End file.
